


【光初】深池

by APXErho



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APXErho/pseuds/APXErho
Summary: 5.0公式光×爱梅特赛尔克，前后有意义，OOC不可避。本文又名《暗之战士会梦见第一世界的卡部斯吗？》
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	【光初】深池

**Author's Note:**

> 本文献给天国的新颖，再利用与收藏品金币。在本文的写作过程中，没有一只卡部斯受到伤害（因为我根本没搓过魔匠药水）。

他梦见自己在亚马乌罗提的街头游荡，阿科拉塔上方的海水裹挟阳光晃动，仿佛翻涌的碧空。爱梅特赛尔克穿着那身标志性的黑袍子，头发与胸口都白得透亮。于是他知道自己在做梦，他和无影相处得非常愉快，以至于他有时会忘记对方早已死去，他总以为自己还在第一世界旅行。

梦见逝者并非是件难为情的事，更何况此人与他颇有渊源，欲望指引他迈出脚步。对方挑起眉毛，浅棕色的唇瓣弧度微妙，“这可真是没想到啊，”他夸张地行礼，指尖的金属利爪闪着寒光，“大英雄做梦也会梦见无影，那我真是倍感荣幸。”

_ 你明明知道的， _ 他想， _ 知道我对你的渴慕不止如此。 _ 爱梅特赛尔克在看他，一如既往，或者是透过他凝视残像，无影在场时会抱怨一切不顺遂他心意的人和事，然而他的眼睛却一直注视着英雄。他到底在看什么？前任教皇的眼中他狰狞如恶鬼，那么在真正旧世界的亡魂眼中，他又是谁？那团金色光芒之中会有他的身影吗？英雄上前一步，手搭在对方的肩甲上，他注意到无影的脊背挺得笔直，长袍上有雨水的气味。 _ 外面可能正在下雨，他的衣服还晾在窗边，形势很不乐观。 _

爱梅特赛尔克对他的冒犯无动于衷，也许这正是他想要的结果，在撕破脸皮前，他俩交流时永远保持着三步的距离，文明，友好，足够双方藏起杀意与祸心。现在他凑近，将无影眼中的阴翳尽收眼底。英雄并不擅长精确记忆，笑容与哭泣总会模糊成肉色烟云，他需要长时间的接触与观察才能记住对方的发色，耳坠出现的方向，手套上的花纹。爱梅特赛尔克柔软的发梢仿佛冬夜的新雪，以太构建的纤维纯洁干净，不曾沾染上血污与黑暗，他胸前惨白色的伤口时刻提醒着英雄：为了拯救一个世界，他亲手剖开了故人的胸膛。

“你有许多问题，但我不能都告诉你，”他发呆太久，无影不得不出声提醒，“很遗憾，我已经死了，正如你所见，死人是会食言的。”他以为最古魔导师会劝他认清人死不能复生的现实， _ 但他又不是塞文利安。 _ 爱梅特赛尔克为破灭的承诺轻声道歉，他索性抓住无影挥舞的手臂，手指摩挲手套与袖口的缝隙，仿佛如此就能剥去对方伪装的外壳，收获一颗真心。“你在想什么？”

“我在想……”他头脑中跳脱的部分又开始蠢蠢欲动了，英雄阁下捏紧无影的手腕，竭尽全力不让自己抖出一句大鲶鱼保佑或者库啵库啵啵。爱梅特赛尔克眼帘低垂，半边脸埋在阴影中。他会把那个表情误认为是期许——

“我在想为什么亚马乌罗提的街头会有卡部斯经过，这不像是你的作风。”

好极了，这个问题实在是蠢得无边无际。

爱梅特赛尔克倒没太大反应，没有他所熟悉的喟叹与嘲讽，无影站在原地，像阿尼德罗学院里坏掉的唱片机，任由他拽下那副手套。他感知到对方深邃的掌纹与柔软的肌肤，他带来了汗水，生的气味与热量，让对方原本整洁的袍子在肢体接触中布满褶皱与斑纹。死人是没有呼吸和心跳的，但爱梅特赛尔克的掌心出人意料的温暖，这让他产生一种错觉，以为与故人破碎的幻影相比，分崩离析的镜像世界更像是场梦境。

他听见无影的叹息，或是水流拂过树梢的响动。他闭上眼睛亲吻他的敌人，他的梦魇，他素昧平生又亲密无间的灵魂伴侣。他用笨拙的唇舌摘下一枚果实，又闯入对方的口腔掠夺氧气，在纠缠中审视自己的情欲。爱梅特赛尔克反过来攥紧他的手掌，紧扣的十指如同枷锁，带来鲜明的刺痛感。无影极少表露出对动乱与灾难以外的需求，尽管他们本就是欲望的化身，爱梅特赛尔克的面部表情丰富过了头，于是他把那些奚落与训斥理解为对方的自我保护机制，伤敌一千自损八百：我怎么会看得上你？我怎么会对你抱有期待？废物、残次品、渣滓，无影总能找到最尖锐的玻璃，攥在手中以保持清醒。

_ 他不行。 _ 他既没有银做的舌头，头脑也算不上灵光，唯一还算结实的身体也挨不过对方的响指攻击，但爱梅特赛尔克仅仅是张开嘴巴加深这个吻，即使他快要断气。他的手脚先于头脑禁锢对方的行动，头脑中便只剩下觅食的本能。他吮吸对方的喉结，虔诚亲吻他外露的锁骨与耳垂，直到爱梅特赛尔克的耳尖发红透亮，咒骂与呜咽也一并梗在喉咙里。他十分豁达，不计前嫌为对方提供肩膀，无影依靠他站立，喘息带出的水汽打在颈侧，混合着断断续续的鼻音。

爱梅特赛尔克似乎下定决心要说些什么，但他被按在墙上，淡色的嘴唇也被咬得充血红肿。无影瑟缩着脖颈，脑袋随英雄动作摇晃，好似疲惫的旅人寻求一次小憩。他的理性快要在对方压抑的呻吟声里搅成一团浆糊。爱梅特赛尔克最擅长用尖酸刻薄的话语刺痛人心，又以无所不知的叹息结束对话，于是那种酸涩的冲动在听者体内徘徊，既非汗水也非眼泪的液体在四肢百骸内流淌着，郁结成焦灼的执念与渴望。这种见不得光更见不得人的漆黑幻想熊熊燃烧着，化作滚烫的接触与亲吻。爱梅特赛尔克不情不愿地重返人间，满足他的一厢情愿。无影既没有攻击他，也没有咒骂他的所作所为。他太有包容性以至于不太像他，更像伊修加德舍身饲龙的殉教者与街头巷尾的冻死鬼，他们脸上都挂着相似的笑容。

这让他很不高兴， _ 在委曲求全方面他经验丰富到可以出书，所以他情愿自己是世界上最后一个掌握这种笑法的活人。 _ 他的手向下隔着长袍捉到无影的阴茎，感受到对方可观的重量与违心的形状，那里渗出的前液濡湿了布料。爱梅特赛尔克的漂亮嘴唇被用来挤出破碎不成曲调的叫喊与哽咽，看起来他很想咬谁一口，介于英雄阁下穿得像只螃蟹，无影只能仰头挤出一句“至少让我把话说完啊”。

作为报复爱梅特赛尔克可以打个响指轻松卸下光之战士的盔甲，他却在眼巴巴地拆对方刚变出来的一排扣子（和别的什么东西，从工匠的角度看他很确定无影在设计制服时并未考虑到穿脱这种最基本的需要，一次成型，经久不衰）。即便他咬住对方的耳朵软磨硬泡，或是用带有老茧的手指握住囊袋盘弄，也只能解开半拉袍子，余下后半片仍旧尽职尽责挂在无影身上，遮盖住他湿润的腰腹和饱满的屁股，多么坚固的披风。

事到如今，谁也不能全身而退了。爱梅特赛尔克大可轻飘飘置身于事外，或使用威力惊人的古代魔法脱身，而非现在这般，披上人类的皮囊，践踏自己的尊严。他感到饥饿，却不知这种无助的情感从何而来，是来源于紧绷的肠胃还是颤抖的胸腔。他凝视爱梅特赛尔克眼中璀璨的金色，他走过亚马乌罗提的大街小巷，街道之下是深不见底的水池与以太屏障，深池中晃动着一万两千年前的倒影。他忘记了许多重要的事，爱梅特赛尔克又见过太多愚者，于是他连笨拙也排不上名。好在勤能补拙，他一试再试，用虎口摩挲对方的冠状沟，揉搓着系带，想引出更多的反应。

无影的白发梢与眼睫毛上都沾染着汗水，性器随对方的动作小幅抖动着，他大口喘息，像被人按到水底又捞了出来，抵在墙上的脊背也磨出了红印。光之战士尝到血的味道，暗之以太在舌尖上打了个滚，劈啪作响后被津液淹没。他毛茸茸的脑袋顺血管缓慢向下移动，在沿途留下牙印和吻痕。

那个可怖的伤口已经消失了，呈现在英雄面前的是一片光洁的肌肤，他掠过半截碎裂的衣襟和挺立的乳首，欣赏无影瞬间僵直的身段。他的指缝满是溢出的软肉，目光落在爱梅特赛尔克的胸前，咚咚，咚咚。光之战士消灭过很多敌人，用各式各样的武器，也用不太常见的话语和空荡荡的手掌，这次他还会收获一颗心脏作为战利品吗？

那些蕴藏于其中的情绪——愤怒，慎重，愉悦，发自内心的悲伤与悔恨，全都属于自责范畴，他不过是侥幸分得一点余光。爱梅特赛尔克是对的，他想，无影同样存在感情，他快要溺毙其中。

迟来的恐惧感攫取住了他的喉咙：爱梅特赛尔克近在眼前，他却感觉对方离他……非常遥远。他们俩本不存在重逢，正如黑风海表面的雨水绝不可能落在亚马乌罗提的上空，它可以化作海浪或冰晶（如果第一世界也会下雪的话），但寡淡的雨水无法保持原样，总会染上苦涩寒冷的气味，好比面容模糊的错觉与幻梦。爱梅特赛尔克握住了他的手臂，手套下的指甲很短，圆润光滑，无法在身体表面留下太多痕迹。他的手停在无影的脸侧，他感觉到一点湿润，却并非来源于对方。

“那是恐慌的人们创造出来的野兽，”他说，脸上的表情无论如何也不能被称为“笑容”，“那是我的一部分。”

他并不惊讶。是的，至少他们是在国会议事堂内部参观的星球末日……爱梅特赛尔克把怪兽关在门后面，还有楼顶，而卡部斯出现在阿尼德罗学院去国会的小路上……所以是学院本身的问题吗？还是因为拉哈布雷亚？他可以做到一边打怪一边神游天外，思考各主城减税政策持续多久的同时轰出核爆加三连火四，那是因为机械运动不费脑子，现在不行。

爱梅特赛尔克伸手沿腰线下探，抽掉腰带，握住了他的性器。他毫不怀疑对方有百种办法让他缴械，两根手指足矣，但无影只是随意撸动了几下，将柱身从包皮的束缚中解放出来，直到整条肉茎泛着水光，蛰伏在皮下的血管也随之凸起。爱梅特赛尔克啧了一声，这让他意识到对方是在进行事前检视。他嘴里发干，这让他说不出太多好话， _ 他们都没得选。 _

“然后呢？”他听见自己的声音，像萨纳兰开裂的地面。他用干涸的口舌折磨他的乳尖，想要撕下一块肉，做个标记，或是单纯的调情。他不太在乎，说真的，有时他并不觉得自己比卡部斯好上很多，爪牙尖利，头脑迟钝，依靠本能行动。爱梅特赛尔克是怎么称呼他的来着？“光之怪物”对吧？ _ 他也不太在乎自己到底在操什么，反正他每天都会洗床单。 _

他去掰无影的屁股，后者哼哼唧唧骂骂咧咧，没有拒绝，湿热的肉壁随呼吸吞咽手指，如果上面那张嘴能像下面这张会好很多，安静，诚实，毫不吝啬水声与必要的反应，他也不必心碎诺弗兰特，或为其他人操心。他的拇指在会阴打转，幻想这里能够裂开，吐出甜蜜的果肉与内核。他摸到腹股沟处细小稀疏的耻毛，前液与汗水在鼠蹊部汇合成湿滑的液体。爱梅特赛尔克金色的眼底水雾蒸腾，他皮肤白皙，黑眼圈重，拉开一点距离都会错过目光。他张口咬住光之战士的肩膀，涎液顺嘴角下坠，与以前的伤害相比，这点痛苦可以忽略不计。英雄用两根手指模仿鸟喙开合，探究到那个粗糙的凸点，恶意揉搓着，逼出对方的惊叫和骤然夹紧的腰腹。

“你还真是不会聊天啊，大英雄。”他的胯部抵在爱梅特赛尔克翕合的穴口，当事人发问，“能把‘武器’收起来吗？”

答案自然是否定的，谁也没把这句话当真。爱梅特赛尔克俯下身去含住了他的阴茎，很有耐心的舔舐着，留下湿滑的水痕，他对将要到来的痛苦早有计算，但痛苦永远都不会消失，只要生命一息尚存。在充分润滑下光之战士没费什么力气就全部送了进去，松弛的肠道因外物入侵骤然紧绷，肌肉包裹挤压，带来触电般的快感。连带着无影脸上也多了点血色。

这有点像是在修理装备，通过全方位无死角的接触和调查确认原材料的状态，再尝试灌注以太，加大剂量，直到物品定型，成为使用者意志的延伸，只不过对象换成了活人。他在对方体内开辟出一条道路，抽离时甬道迅速闭合，电流返回大脑，释放出更多的生理反应。爱梅特赛尔克被他钉在原地，连接处翻出殷红的媚肉，腹部随交合起伏。

“所以……为什么是卡部斯？”他将阴茎几乎整根拔出，偷得片刻喘息，又捅进去，问。无影嘴唇开合，吐出微弱的，无意义的气音，他几乎是瘫在了光之战士的怀里，倦于抬起半根手指，放任他横冲直撞。他知道这问题不会有答案，纵观全局他俩聊得相当失败，问题回答问题形成闭合的死结。 _ 梦的本质是与自己潜意识的对话， _ 第三者在英雄耳边甜言蜜语，他的理性神游天外， _ 为何不放过你和他？ _

_ 我无法放过，我不能原谅，我只能记住……并向前，背负这一切。 _ 爱梅特赛尔克按住了他的嘴唇，轻易撬开缝隙，他尝到精液与汗水的咸涩。他的阴茎硬得发痛，痛苦和欢愉沿腔道回流至体内，又在高热中挥发殆尽。对方瘦削的双腿架在他肩膀上摇晃，他调整姿势，凸出的龟头轻易蹭到腺体，在体液润滑下顺畅刮擦着，重复这一恶劣的勾当。他在一次次的抽插中逐渐深入，逐渐了解这具陌生的躯体，沉迷于异物入侵时软肉的收缩，鲜明的触感缓慢累积，引来灭顶的雷电。

面纹浮现时他头脑空空，全靠本能。他眨巴眼睛，鼻尖亲昵地触碰对方脸颊，穿过那片灼热的区域，面前的空气遵循鲜红的纹路流动着，发出轻微的爆裂声，像在燃烧。爱梅特赛尔克闭上眼睛不再看他，下半身却很诚实，热情地吞咽他的肉刃，不时挤出晶亮的淫水，甚至缠在他的腰间，胸腹紧紧相贴，扼杀他往下看的好奇心。面纹掩盖住他绝大多数表情，英雄不能再分辨对方的神态，索性也闭上眼睛，全心全意提枪捣弄那块禁裔，想击溃无影的伪装，掰碎那块假面。

他们坐在同一艘船上迎接雨水落下，他敲击火石点燃草堆，他向来很有耐心，

他并未等待太久。

“最开始，大家以为那是米特隆院的新造物，”爱梅特赛尔克忽然开口，声音强作镇定。从结果看，他在用私刑逼供，考虑到时间与人力成本，这种拷问方式不能被推广使用，属实遗憾。

“而米特隆以为这是拉哈布雷亚从海对面带回来的样本。”面纹熄灭了，仿佛从未亮起。

“情绪是可以被创造魔法所实体化的，特别是负面情绪，卡部斯就是这么简单的东西。”无影的鼻翼冒出细小的汗珠，接触带来的黏腻挥之不去，说话时他仍未睁眼，好像如此就能掩饰他脸上迷乱的神情。

他没再说下去，英雄阁下终于想起他备受冷落的阴茎。对方动作很轻，堪堪握住茎身，提供必要的热量与湿度，加上后面的戳刺就有些过分。他其实很难判断爱梅特赛尔克的具体状态，只能以抽插带出的体液量作为标准。无影的穴口难以闭合，性器插入时发出淫靡的水声，溢出的透明液体随阴囊的重复撞击拉成丝线，缓慢下坠。英雄用手指圈住肉茎，由下到上撸动几次后爱梅特赛尔克终于叫了出来，声音高亢而谄媚，蕈头抖动着，射出许多精液，内里也在操干下缩得更紧。

高潮时爱梅特赛尔克死死咬住他的左肩，双臂交叠送出极不情愿的拥抱。他揽过无影瘫软的腰肢，拍拍那个不再圆润的屁股当做安慰。他的意识在刺激中麻木，钝痛退化为可以忍耐的不适，充盈的酸胀感在他的腹部持续跳动着，灼烧他的神经。终于光芒落下，钟表走到正点，有人转动他腰后的发条上弦，于是他被巨大化的喜悦所淹没，热流裹挟躯壳浮沉，拂去眼中的焦点，面前的人影也被分成模糊的片段，破碎的词句呼之欲出。

“███，”他说，“我——”

“够了，████，你会忘记这一切的，”爱梅特赛尔克扣住他的脑袋下压，挤出寥寥话语决定他的命运，“至少你会忘记这个梦。”他手掌柔软，指甲末端是健康的粉色，垂在身侧时毫无侵略性，与英雄印象中那双播撒死亡的手爪相差甚远。

他想起过去，河道中洄游的鱼群擦过他的身体，暗色的鲑鱼在产卵后死去，露出银白的肚皮。正如此时此地。

而后天光长明。

*

“早上好，暗之战士阁下。”

“早上好，”暗之战士说，“我昨晚做了个梦。”

“是什么样的梦呢？”管理员很有耐心，现在没什么人。

“……我想不起来了，”英雄阁下打了个哈欠，生理性的泪水一闪而过，“刚睡醒的时候我还记得很清楚，短短几步路的距离，我就已经忘干净了。”他耸耸肩膀，为失落的冒险故事表示歉意。

对方报以和善的微笑。“没关系，我想一定是个美梦吧。您休息得如何？有什么不舒服的地方吗？”

他摇头。“昨晚莫雯小姐发来消息，请您去游末邦一趟。”管理员递给他邮件，他拆开浏览一番，是关于收藏品报酬的改革提议。“请您路上小心，珂露西亚岛的海面上有风暴肆虐。水晶都的天气预报员说，那是名为‘气旋’的正常自然现象。”

“光之泛滥结束后，我们重新拥有了黑夜与天气变化。这当然是一件好事，只是大家都忘记该如何应对风暴了。不止是风暴，冰雹、雷雨、极光……我们这代人都没怎么见过呢。”管理员说，“详细信息请询问飞空艇的管理人员吧，祝您一路平安。”

“与停滞的光明相比，代表变化的黑夜才是生机勃勃的体现啊，这的确是件好事，”他低声重复着，陡然提高嗓音，“我忘记我梦见什么了，但我想那一定是个好梦。”

英雄蓦地垂下头颅打了个机灵，羞愧之情溢于言表。他都说了些什么？不可抑止地他开始后悔。他知道对方会讲几句客套话或一笑而过换个话题，可是这种冲动从何而来？

暗之战士盯着对方的嘴唇，风吹过时深吸了一口气。珂露西亚岛在下雨，淡水从海洋中分离，上行至天空熨成云雾，复归于大地。潮湿的空气掠过他的身边，匆忙经门窗离开，听上去像建筑物发出的一声叹息。而管理员微笑着接上了他的话茬，

“是的，那一定是个好梦。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 终于在漫无止境的八月到来前写完了（然后进入了贤者时间，到手的5.2一点都不香了，现在更想玩5.3），可喜可贺可喜可贺。


End file.
